Standing at the Gate
by Caspian
Summary: Sora is writing Tai a letter....... (some takari and...?)


_I don't own anything  
A/N: I don't know why I am writing this, it came to me while I was taking a shower, and its not very good. But I'll chalk it up in the "good idea at the time" column and let you read it anyway. I'm not sure if the font will work right, but I can always repost later. For those of you who are interested, I am hard at work on the conclusion to My Father's Crown, and hope to have it up before too much longer._  
  
  
**Standing At the Gate**  
  
  
  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
I am writing this letter because I'm not sure if I'll have the guts to tell you what I really want to when I see you. I want to make sure that one way or another, you understand how I feel before you tell me anything. With that said......  
  
I love you.  
  
I've always loved you from that unforgettable moment when I saw you throwing up in my helmet. And even when I hated you so much that I couldn't even stand to be near you, I still loved you.  
  
I love your goofy smile, and I love your incredibly ridiculous hair. I love the way your eyes simmer and steam with the fire in your heart. And I love how you're brave, and kind, and just perfect. I love you so much Tai, that it'll kill me if I have to go a second longer without pouring out my heart and soul to you.  
  
There have been so many times over the years that I've tried to tell you, but I could never get the words out of my mouth, or it just seemed like you didn't want to hear them. And I could only fail so many times over the years before I gave up any hope of ever being able to hold you in my arms.  
  
But today I think we learned that hope never goes away. TKO and Kerri have taught us that. I mean, how times over the years did we all tease them with stupid jokes about being "destined for each other". And then they'd blush, and grin nervously while they looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. But the years passed and nothing ever happened. And it got to the point that we stopped teasing them, and thoughts of their "ever impending" romance just faded away.  
  
But there we all were in the airport today, saying good-bye to TK before he left for that job in Europe. And I felt a twinge in my heart as he hugged Kari goodbye. I saw the sadness in their eyes as they looked at each other, and how Kari couldn't get her mouth to work as he turned to leave.   
  
Don't ask me how Tai, because I don't know, but at that moment I knew there was no way Kari would ever let him get on that plane.   
  
She stepped forward and called his name just as he reached the gate, her voice and lips quaking with a soft fear as she made herself vulnerable to a world of pain. And he stopped, and turned around slowly, his crystal eyes just running over with hope. I knew he would never hurt her.  
  
"Please," Kari whispered, with the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "don't leave me. I-I love you."  
  
We all just stared in shock, our gazes flickering back and forth between them, and even the people around our little party stopped what they were doing and held their breath. That moment of silence seemed to last forever, didn't it?  
  
But then TK's bags just slipped from his fingers, and a tiny hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "Never." He said.   
  
Kari smiled back, and her tears of joy and relief flowed freely. And then the distance between them just evaporated. They grabbed hold of each other and held on like they would never let go. Their faces were so close together that I thought we'd have to pry them apart. The airport terminal erupted with wild cheers, but they didn't hear it. Their entire world was made up of each other.   
  
I was crying myself as I looked around at everybody else. Mimi and Yolei were jumping up and down like idiots, cheering and crying at the same time. Joe was complaining about "having something in his eye". And the rest of the boys were fighting valiantly to not start sniffling.  
  
Then I looked at you, and you didn't seem to care that your eyes were pooling up. The smile on your face was so genuinely happy, and so genuinely sad, like you saw something in TK and Kari that made you feel regret. For just an instant you looked at me, and I swear I saw your eyes light up. But then I got nervous and turned back to TK and Kari, still in each other's arms, their eyes filled with stars of adoration. And part of my aching heart wished it was me and you holding each other in the middle of an airport, because TK and Kari have each other tonight. And they'll have each other for many more nights to come.  
  
And that brings us to right now, when I'm sitting here alone, and wishing that I had you. I have the most horrible feeling that if I don't tell you how I feel tonight, then I never will. And you'll be lost to me forever. Because you're standing at the gate Tai, and if I let you walk through I'll be giving up on ever finding true happiness. And my heart will shatter into a million tiny pieces.  
  
You are my world Tai, and everything about me that can be called good exists only because you have always been there to watch over me, and to teach me what true love is.  
  
I am going to go see you now Tai. And whatever happens, whatever your answer may be, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul, and nothing can ever change that.  
  
Yours forever,  
Sora  
  
  
The young woman got up from her chair and wiped the tears from her face. She took one last look at the letter, trying in some mystical way to fill its words with the true love in her heart. Then she rushed to the door, but gasped as she flung it open. For there in the doorway was a certain young man, and in his hand was a bent and crumpled envelope with the letters SORA written out in reverent print.  
  
"Sora I..." He gasped, startled and shaken.  
  
"Oh Tai, I-I...." The young woman stuttered back, her cheeks blushing madly.  
  
They both stood in almost scared amazement for a second, but then quickly dissolved into fits of childish laughter. After a while they calmed down enough for their gazes to lock together in awe. And in each other's eyes they saw their shared past. And as they silently moved their lips together, they saw their shared future......   
  
  



End file.
